The use of secondary lighting sources on a powered flashlight or lantern is well known in the art. One can certainly replace one light bulb for another in incandescent versions of such powered flashlights or lanterns. However, if the secondary light source requires replacement of its functional components, apart from a bulb, often times the flashlight or lantern is not configured for ready replacement or repair of the secondary light source.